villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heather (Total Drama)
' Heather' is the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, a secondary antagonist in its sequel series Total Drama Action, and an anti-hero in the third season Total Drama World Tour. She returns to her villainous ways in the fourth season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is voiced by Rachel Wilson and stated by the writers to be of Asian descent. In the second episode she is seen starting a an alliance with Beth and Lindsay to help her get through the competition. She became Owen and Gwen's rival when she read her diary out loud to everyone at the camp and then, to avoid certain elimination herself because of her action, convinced several people to vote off Justin instead. Throughout the competition she causes several people to be eliminated through manipulating others, and on multiple occasions is saved by gaining "invincibility" when she otherwise would have been voted off by everyone. Later, she even kisses Gwen's love interest Trent in front of her while having invincibility for that episode, making everyone (who would otherwise have voted Heather off to punish her for her treacherous deed) vote him off instead. She even betrays her friend Lindsay causing her to lose in a bike race, to get voted off and admits she was using her and was never her friend. Enraged, Lindsay curses Heather and gives her the middle finger gesture. She ends up making it all the way to the final three, where she is painfully and humiliatingly eliminated on a technicality after having her head shaved. In the next and final episode she wears a wig and tries to to everything she can to help Owen win and make Gwen lose. Eventually this makes Leshawna, another one of her rivals, so angry that she shoves and locks Heather in an outhouse filled with Owen's poop. In the following hour-long special which allowed the series to continue with the same set of characters through a blatant Deus Ex Machina, Heather again tries to form an alliance in the free-for-all search for one million dollars, but finds herself hated or ignored by everyone except Harold (who earlier in the series had inadvertently caught sight of Heather's naked breasts in a freak accident that led to him being eliminated in that same episode). Later however she betrays and abandons Harold by flying away with the million dollars on a hang-glider he made...which immediately falls apart leaving Heather to plummet from the cliff getting her head stuck in a Beaver dam. Later still Harold finds a sobbing, bald and bruised Heather sitting by the river and offers to help her again even after everything she's done (for a 60/40 split). During their conversation, Harold stated that her attitude may have been due to being fat and pimply as a teen (an allegation that caused heather to get defensive) Eventually they are chased into the lake by Leshawna on a motor-bike, shortly before the money case is eaten by an alligator and a shark, causing the sadistic host and true villain of the entire series, Chris McLean to declare a 14-way tie between everyone in the water and forcing them to compete for the million again in a full second season. In the second season, Total Drama Action, Heather remains hated and distrusted by the rest of the cast, and serves as a secondary antagonist. In the second episode of the season her wig is destroyed, leaving her completely bald for most of the competition. She is eliminated in episode 15 after her team loses a sports-themed challenge. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Heather once again becomes a main character. Her hair has now partially grown back. She continues to be hated as much as ever by the rest of the cast for her actions in Season 1 even when she starts actively trying to redeem herself. She is a member of "Team Amazon" along with her rival Gwen, the sex-obsessed geek Cody, Cody's insane groupie Sierra (a parody of the show's real-life fans), and Courtney, who had been the main antagonist of Action much like Heather was in Island, but did not join the cast until episode 13, shortly before Heather was eliminated. One of the main subplots of the season involves Heather's rivalry and love attraction with a new contestant and Season Three's main antagonist, Alejandro, who seduces several other female contestants causing their eliminations and is at least partially responsible for more than two-thirds of all eliminations in the season. At one point, Heather tries to warn Leshawna of Alejandro, who Leshawna had become infatuated with, but Leshawna doesn't believe her repeated warnings and, believing Heather is trying to mess with her, physically beats Heather and knocks out one of her permanent teeth (she later gets a gold tooth). This directly causes Leshawna's elimination. Midway through the season, Duncan (who is Courtney's longtime boyfriend and whom Gwen had had an obvious crush on for some time) puts the moves on Gwen and kisses her. When Courtney discovers this, she overreacts to the point that she goes completely insane, violently breaks up with Duncan without trying whatsoever to salvage their relationship, kicks him in the groin while he tries to apologize, and becomes more actively hostile and sadistic towards Gwen, who she had previously been on friendly terms with, than even Heather had ever been, to the point that she sings a musical number called "Boyfriend Kisser" about how much she hates her, which features stylized images of Gwen being violently killed. Heather draws the line when she realizes that Courtney is actively trying to make Team Amazon lose just to get Gwen eliminated, and when the team loses in the following episode she agrees to side with Gwen and vote off Courtney. Unfortunately, a confused Cody accidentally votes for Sierra instead of Courtney due to being mauled by a dingo, and the elimination comes down to a tiebreaker... which is rigged by Chris against Gwen, who loses and falls off the airplane. After Courtney is finally voted out three episodes later, the conflict between Heather and Alejandro becomes the main focus of the plot for the remainder of the season. At one point, Alejandro doctors an image to make it appear that Heather was sleeping with Cody, making Sierra hate her, which is exacerbated by Heather repeatedly denying having any attraction to Cody. Eventually Cody, who Sierra is also mad at, realizes the photo is shopped, ensuring Sierra's vote against Alejandro at that night's ceremony. Meanwhile, Heather is crushed by a falling rock and trapped in the hole she was digging during the challenge, and Alejandro sings a song called "This is How We Will End It" (Note that the gimmick of the third season is that the contestants are forced to perform an impromptu musical number in every episode) about how he is going to leave her there and destroy her just like all the other girls, but Heather convinces him that this is too anticlimactic a way for their rivalry to end, and he saves her on the condition that she promises not to vote for him. At the elimination ceremony that night, Heather votes for Alejandro anyway, which along with Sierra's vote eliminates him fair and square... until Sierra accidentally blows up Chris' plane, which makes him so angry that he goes completely against the rules of the competition and automatically eliminates Sierra (who had won the challenge and had invincibility!) instead of Alejandro. The following day, Alejandro sees that Heather voted for him in Chris' notebook, and promises her that he will destroy her. The penultimate challenge, a free-for-all race to Hawaii, ends in a tie and during the finale Cody and Alejandro have a tiebreaker to see who will compete against Heather for the million. Believing the final winner will be determined by a vote of the cast, as it was last season, Heather distracts Cody causing him to be knocked into shark-infested waters by Alejandro. The final challenge is a race to the top of an active volcano where the winner drops a pineapple mannequin representing their opponent into the lava crater. Alejandro beats Heather to the top where she laments her defeat and loss of potential love with him. This leads to a romantic moment where Alejandro forces a kiss on Heather, only for her to knee him in the groins and toss him off the volcano before throwing his mannequin in the lava (on accident) and losing Total Drama World Tour to Alejandro. Heather is last seen swimming away from the island with the other ex-contestants. In both the American and Australian endings, she did the same thing but threw her mannequin to the lava, thus winning TDWT. Then she got into the fight with Ezekiel for the $1,000,000 but Zeke got the million and dies with the lava. Last time she tries to swim away from an asteroid that might hit her or not. She is seen in a yacht with the other former contestants in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island in the arms of the cyborg Alejandro. She goes back to her villainous ways of Season One, appearing in episode 10 as the antagonist trying to take the million dollars. The zeppelin crashes into Cameron and falls into water, Heather was right in front of Cameron and was not seen coming out of the water, however it is extremely unlikely that she was killed, considering that Ezekiel lived through something that no one could survive. Heather returns as a contestant in Total Drama: All Stars" where she is place on the Villainous Vultures team in the first episode "Heroes vs. Villains". During this episode, Heather is quickly annoyed by the robot that seems to like her. omEventually, during the diving challenge, the robot gets knocked into the water pleasing Heather. However, the robot is revealed to be Alejandro much to her shock and horror who then when her and the rest of the Vultures the challenge and a night in the suite. During the elimination ceramony, Heather and the other Vultures watch as the Heroic Hamsters has to eliminate one of their teammates which turns out to be Lindsay. In the second episode "Evil Dread", Heather confronts Alejandro not believing his legs are still asleep. They argue for a brief moment saying how they didn't text each other and Alejandro said he couldn't because he was trapped in a robot suit. During the next challenge to find 3D puzzle pieces and build them, Heather gets into an arguement with Jo about leadership. Heather eventually finds the first piece but drops it on Jo's foot. Jo, angry, knocks Heather into a trench filled with crabs. Later, Heather then notices Alejandro's legs move but it was revealed that a crab was under them. The crab then pinches his foot and Jo points it out to him. Heather then admits she feels bad for thinking Alejandro faked his leg being asleep but, secretly, Alejandro's legs are doing better. Soon, Heather and the rest of the Vultures lose the challenge due to Lightning not counting correctly and votes him off. In Saving Private Leechball, Heather and Jo once again argued over the leadership role in the loser cabin, but was interrupted by Gwen, who told them to be quiet. The following morning, Heather tried to manipulate Gwen, follow by Jo and Alejandro. During the challenge, she was mad at Jo for firing the cannon at Scott, but was then eliminated by Mike soon after. Ultimately, the Villains lost the challenge and at the elimination ceremony, Heather was in the bottom two with Jo, but was saved when the team voted Jo off. Heather was last seen watching Jo getting flushed off the island. In Food Fright, Heather is deemed team captian by Alejandro which she accepts happily. She chooses the order of contestants to participate in the challenge with only Courtney disagreeing about her position of authority. Courtney attempts to create an alliance with Heather to vote off Gwen, which she seemingly agreed to but she had her fingers crossed. Heather is the last to compete in the challenge for her team, but was exempt from eating the pancakes and switched with Alejandro after Sam did so with Zoey. She threats Alejandro with elimination if he fails to win for the team. After they seemingly lose the competiton and await the elimination ceremony, Heather and Alejandro both declare the other to be the one eliminated. However, the Villainous Vultures are deemed the actual winners after Chris reveals that Sam had cheated in the challenge, thus saving her from elimination. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bullies Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:In love villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Teletoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Trickster Category:Pranksters Category:Successful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Secondary Villains Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Love rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents